Episode 9254 (20th September 2017)
Plot Eva clings to a pillar outside her window. Aidan races upstairs to pull her back inside, while on the ground the guests think she's trying to top herself and devise a rescue plan with a dust sheet. Jenny and Johnny arrive at Rita's bedside with Sally, Kate and Billy. Colin Callen arrives in the Street and looks over The Kabin. Eva's dress catches on a drainpipe which Aidan can't reach. Eva refuses to let him rip the dress so he has to pull her out of the dress to save her. The guests catch the dress with the sheet. Will tries to convince Michelle that she isn't safe at Robert's flat while he's in prison and asks her to move in with him. When she declines, he slags off Robert for getting himself locked up leaving no one to protect her. Will moves in for a kiss but Michelle recoils. They agree to forget it ever happened. As Rita is only allowed two visitors at a time, Billy hurriedly marries Jenny and Johnny before the nurse returns and kicks them all out. Maria gets little sympathy from Kirk. Michelle finds Will's photos of her inside a folder containing his work on the bistro and realises with horror that he was behind her kidnapping. Eva and Aidan get back to talking about their relationship problems. Aidan feels Eva isn't the person he thought she was. Jenny and Johnny arrive at the Rovers and open the free bar. Michelle doesn't let on to Will and calls a taxi to go home. She forces a smile when he tells her he'll always be there for her. Aidan decides to try again with Eva. Colin offers to buy the Kabin from Norris. Norris turns him down flat. Johnny carries Jenny over the threshold into the factory which they discover has been stripped bare. Cast Regular cast *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien Guest cast *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden *Colin Callen - Jim Moir Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Underworld - Factory floor *Weatherfield General - Room 5 *Elmsdale - Living room and kitchen *Coleridge Manor Hotel - Exterior and honeymoon suite Notes *From this episode onwards, Coronation Street was broadcast six times a week with the addition of a second regular Wednesday episode. *Guiomar Alonso and Annabel Elizabeth Wood were credited as the Stunt Doubles and Neil Finnighan as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *A friend of Adam Barlow is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *The Coleridge Manor Hotel scenes were recorded at Knowsley Hall in Prescot, Merseyside. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The pieces begin to fall into place for a horrified Michelle; and Adam’s plan for Underworld comes to fruition. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,730,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2017 episodes